fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Kronieken van Narnia: de Zilveren Stoel
Het Experiment De regen kletterde met grote vlagen op de ruiten van de kas en maakten dat het glas er nog viezer uitzag dan normaal. In de kas zelf stonden er tientallen plantenbakken, die vol stonden met groene, bloeiende planten van allerlei soorten. Tussen twee van zulke bakken zat een klein meisje ineengedoken te huilen. Ze heette Jill Pool, en ze wilde het liefst van al in de aarde verdwijnen. De school waar ze op zat heette 'Het Experiment', en had erg vooruitdenkende onderwijsmethoden voor die tijd. Jongens en meisjes konden bij elkaar in de klas zitten en de leerlingen konden meer hun gang gaan dan op de meeste andere scholen. Dit leidde ertoe dat een groepje kinderen daar voordeel uit trok en zich beter ging voelen dan de rest. Het groepje in kwestie stond bekend als 'Zij', en het was met hen dat Jill zonet een aanvaring had gehad. Johanna Peters, de leidster van het groepje pestkoppen, had haar vierkant uitgelachen omdat ze zeer verlegen was en altijd de regels volgden. De tweeling van Gerrits, twee meiden met dezelfde spitse neus, hadden meegedaan en uiteindelijk werd Jill bedolven onder de stoten en scheldwoorden. Ze was gevlucht en had zich in de plantenkas verschanst, maar ze wist dat Zij haar vroeg of laat zouden vinden. Door al haar tranen heen merkte Jill nauwelijks dat een jongen met een spitse kin en netjes gekamd haar de kas binnenkwam. Hij trok grote ogen tien hij het huilende meisje zag, en vroeg haar op zachte toon wat er scheelde. Met een ruk kerk ze naar hem op. 'Maak dat je wegkomt! Ik ken jou wel, Schrut! Jij doet niet anders dan commentaar leveren en anderen bekritiseren!' Even deinsde Eustaas, want zo heette de jongen, terug. 'Het spijt me', mompelde hij. 'Ik wilde je niet van streek maken.' Zijn serieuze toon verbaasde Jill. 'Sinds wanneer ben jij zo aardig? Voor de vakantie was je dat anders niet', verklaarde ze argwanend. 'Had je dat dan nog niet gemerkt?' vroeg Eustaas. 'Vorige week heb ik Marie nog geholpen met haar sommen. En eergisteren heb ik Robbie nog geholpen toen Zij hem in elkaar wilden slaan. Had je dat echt nog niet gemerkt?' Jill moest bij zichzelf toegeven dat ze de laatste tijd niet veel anders had gelerkt dan haar eigen problemen. 'Hoe komt het dat je ineens zo behulpzaam bent?' vroeg ze. Tot haar verbazing keek Eustaas even schichtig om zich heen voor hij antwoord gaf. Vervolgens fluisterde hij zacht: 'Zou je het geloven als ik je vertelde dat ik deze zomer weg van deze wereld ben geweest? En dan bedoel ik echt weg van deze wereld.' Op gedempte toon vertelde hij haar een korte samenvatting van alles wat hij in Narnia had meegemaakt. De hele tijd luisterde Jill geboeid, maar zodra Eustaas weer stilviel, werd haar blik opeens hard. 'Als ik merk dat je voor me staat te liegen, wil ik je nooit meer zien, Schrut!' riep ze. Eustaas wilde daarop iets zeggen om zich te verdedigen, maar verstijfde tien hij een geluid hoorde. De zuidelijke deur van de plantenkas, dezelfde als waarlangs Eustaas naar binnen was gegaan, ging krakend open. Meteen sprongen de kinderen overeind van paniek, want ze wisten dat Zij het waren. Zo snel en voorzichtig mogelijk haastten ze zich naar de noordelijke deur en vluchtten naar buiten. Het zou eventjes duren voor de pestkoppen de hele plantenkas zouden hebben uitgekamd, dus ze hadden een kleine voorsprong. Met zijn tweeën renden ze een met gras begroeide heuvel op tot ze bij een klein bosje vol struiken kwamen. 'Snel!' hijgde Eustaas. 'Ginds is een muur met een poortje, daar kunnen we langs!' Achter zich hoorden ze het geroep van de zoekende pestkoppen, en ze staken een tandje bij. Net zoals Eustaas had beloofd kwamen ze, na veel geworstel met de struiken, bij een lage muur met daarin een poortje. Vlug trok Eustaas het poortje open en wachtte tot Jill ook binnen was. Toen verstijfden ze allebei. Een stil, aangenaam land Voor de kinderen ontrolde zich een uitgestrekt grasveld, precies zoals ze al verwacht hadden. Maar dit grasveld ging niet verborgen onder grijze stapelwolken, maar glansde in de zon. Overal hopten prachtige vlinders van bloem naar bloem. De randen van het grasveld werden bezet door immense bomen waartussen kleurrijke vogels vlogen. Alles straalde zo'n rust en kalmte uit, dat je er helemaal van opkikkerde. Toen Jill achterom keek, merkte ze tot haar stomme verbazing dat het grasveld achter haar gewoon doorliep, om vervolgens over te gaan in bos. 'Is dit Narnia waar je het over had?' vroeg ze. Tot haar verwondering leek Eustaas onzeker. 'Ik weet het niet. Het zou kunnen, maar in dit gedeelte van Narnia ben ik nooit geweest.' Zijn gezicht klaarde op en kreeg een speelse uitdrukking. 'Wie het eerst aan het andere eind is?' Jill knikte enthousiast en ze zetten zich allebei schrap. Op een teken van Eustaas begonnen ze het grasveld over te sprinten. Joelend genoten de kinderen van de wind in hun haren, en ze voelden zich weer helemaal energiek. Tijdens het lopen viel Jill iets vreemds op. Het einde van het grasveld voor hen kwam steeds dichterbij. Tot nu toe dacht ze dat het erachter gewoon verder zou lopen, maar het leek opeens of de rand te abrupt kwam. Het was beslist geen heuveltop, daarvoor was het terrein te vlak. Opeens wist ze wat dat betekende. Een ravijn! 'Kijk uit!' riep ze. Maar Eustaas, die haar al een heel stuk voor was, zag het gevaar te laat. Hij probeerde wanhopig af te remmen, maar zijn voeten gleden alleen maar nog meer uit over het natte gras. Een seconde later voel hij schreeuwend over de grabd. 'Eustaas!' Op een voorzichtig drafje liep Jill naar de rand toe en keek erover. De afgrond was ongewoon diep. Zo diep dat ze de bodem niet eens kon zien. Het enige wat ze van hieruit zag waren wolken die rustig langs de flank van de afgrond schuurden. Wat moest ze nu doen? Ze had Eustaas vermoord! O, wat moest ze nu doen? 'Hij is niet dood.' De stem deed haar opschrikken, en toen ze zich omdraaide schrok ze zelfs nog heviger. Vlak voor haar stond, zijn manen wapperend in de wind, een grote leeuw naar haar te kijken. Jill stond tussen twee vuren. Ze kon niet achteruit, dan zou ze in het ravijn storten. Ze kon ook niet vooruit, want dan zou die leeuw haar grijpen en levend verslinden. Maar dat deed hij niet. In plaats daarvan wachtte hij af. Een minuut, twee minuten, drie minuten... net zolang tot het wachten ondraaglijk werd. Maar nog steeds deed de leeuw niets. 'De jongen is niet dood. Hij is veilig', vertelde hij haar nogmaals. Jill stond met haar mond vol tanden. Wat moest ze doen? 'De jongen is naar mijn land gegaan', ging de leeuw verder. 'Almaar dieper en dieper, tot in mijn land. Normaal gesproken zou hij hier samen met jou hebben moeten staan, maar dat kan nu niet meer. Nou zul je het zelf moeten doen. Onthoud je gemakkelijk?' Nog steeds aarzelde Jill, maar uiteindelijk knikte ze. De leeuw knikte terug. 'Mooi. In het land onder ons woont er een koning. Een vader, die heel veel verdriet heeft. Jij moet hem helpen zijn zoon terug te krijgen. Maar dat is niet zonder gevaar. Ik kan je niet alles vertellen, want je zult tot in gebieden moeten gaan die buiten mijn macht liggen. Om te beginnen moet de jongen, zodra hij in het land is, een oude vriend begroeten. Tijdens jullie reis naar het noorden zullen jullie iets wat goed lijkt moeten afwijzen. En als laatste zul je, nadat je de fontein met de griffioen gevonden hebt, het linkse paard moeten nemen.' Jill luisterde aandachtig, en toen de leeuw klaar was, droeg die haar op om de aanwijzingen te herhalen. Dit moest ze blijven dien tot ze alles rats vanbuiten kende. 'Goed', knikte de leeuw uiteindelijk. 'Dan ben je klaar om te gaan. Wees niet bang voor de diepte, er kan je niets overkomen.' Ondanks de geruststellende woorden beefde Jill nog steeds toen ze, aarzelend, naar de rand van de afgrond stapte en over de rand ging. De koning vertrekt Aan een tempo dat tegelijk razendsnel en ongelooflijk langzaam aanvoelde tuimelde Jill door de mist. Ze viel dwars door de wolken heen, almaar dieper en dieper, tot een fel licht haar ogen samenkneep. En toen was het ineens allemaal voorbij. Ze stond met haar beide voeten op de grond, en ze leefde. Om zich heen kijkend zag ze dat ze in een bosje stond. Een paar meter voor haar uit stond Eustaas. Ook hij mankeerde zo te zien niets. Voorzichtig liep Jill op hem af, maar hij hield zijn blik strak gericht op het tafereel voor hem. Aan de horizon zagen ze de contouren van een prachtig, majestueus kasteel dat niet ver van een deinende zee stond. Dichter bij de kinderen had zich een hele menigte in een grote cirkel verzameld. Allemaal keken ze naar een oude man van in de zestig, die hen met een verdrietige stem toesprak. Naast hem stond een kar met daarin een oude dwerg, die er echter een pak gezonder uitzag. Achter de menigte, aan de kant van de zee, lag een prachtig schip aangemeerd dat Eustaas herkende als de Dageraad. Maar wat Jill het meest verbaasde, waren de hovelingen die zich rondom de man en de dwerg verzameld hadden. Het waren geen mensen, of toch niet allemaal. Het waren centauren, faunen, verschillende soorten dieren en dwergen. Er stonden zelfs twee hippogrieven. Allemaal wezens die Jill, op de dieren na dan, alleen van sprookjes kende. 'Is dit Narnia?' fluisterde ze tegen Eustaas. 'Ja, dat denk ik wel', antwoordde hij zachtjes. De oude man beëindigde zijn toespraak en liep, in het gezelschap van een paar potige krijgers, in de richting van de Dageraad. Na een paar minuten begon het schip weg te zeilen. 'De vraag is alleen waar we precies in Narnia zijn', mompelde Eustaas. Opeens klonk nog een stem. 'We zijn hier vlak bij Slot Paravel.' De twee kinderen draaiden zich verrast om, en zagen tot hun verbazing een grote, witte uil achter hen staan. Ze was ongeveer zo groot als een dwerg en haar ogen straalden van de wijsheid van vele jaren. 'Wat doet u nou in de schaduwen?' vroeg Jill verbaasd. De uil kraste droef. 'Ach, het zonlicht! Als ik daarin loop, voel ik mij suf en slap. Wij uilen zijn nachtdieren, weet je. Jammer dat ik Caspian niet van naderbij kon zien voor zijn vertrek.' Ze hield op met spreken en Eustaas trok wit weg. 'Die man... was dat Caspian?' vroeg hij ongelovig. De uil knikte bevestigend. 'Onmogelijk!' stootte Eustaas uit. 'Caspian is nog in de twintig, geen oude man met een baard!' Nu was het aan de uil om verbaasd te zijn. 'Hier is iets raars aan de hand', vond ze. 'Kom mee.' Schuchter betraden de kinderen de open plek, waar de hovelingen zich net begonnen te verspreiden. Toen ze Jill en Eustaas zagen, keken ze echter nieuwsgierig op. Het zonlicht begon op de witte uil te werken, ze wankelde nu al. Gaandeweg begon Jill door te krijgen dat Caspian de oude vriend was die Eustaas had moeten begroeten. De eerste opdracht was mislukt! Wat een afgang, dacht ze. De oude dwerg, gezeten in een karretje dat werd voortgetrokken door een ezel, sprak als eerste. 'Glimveer, wat heb je daar?' vroeg hij nors. Glimveer boog even. 'Regent Trompoen', sprak ze, 'ik vond deze kinderen tussen de bomen. Ze zijn... hoe heten jullie ook weer?' Vlug vertelden Jill en Eustaas hun naam. 'Wat, die jongen doet het rustig aan?' vroeg Trompoen ongelovig. 'Nee, die jongen heet Eustaas', verbeterde Glimveer hem. 'Zo, die jongen heeft dus reuze haast? Zo ziet hij er anders niet uit!' kraste Trompoen. De witte uil rolde met haar ogen. Een sprekende rat sprong behulpzaam op het karretje en zei alles luid in het oor van de dwerg. 'Och, had dat toch meteen gezegd', mopperde Trompoen toen de rat klaar was. 'Dus die jongen kent Caspian, hé? Dan zal hij wel onze vriend zijn. Kleine rat, ga Rijnelf vertellen dat hij hen wat te eten geeft. Jij daar, uil, kunt beter gaan.' De twee wezens bogen hun kop en binnen en waren weg. Diep in de nacht Voldaan na een goede maaltijd keek Jill uit haar slaapkamerraam naar de ondergaande zon in het westen. De inwoners van Slot Paravel hadden haar goed behandeld. Ze waren aardig en hadden haar zelfs nieuwe kleren en een eigen slaapkamer gegeven. Desondanks was ze nog steeds een beetje bang van de grote minotaurussen die de wacht hielden. 'Geen zorgen', had Rijnelf haar gerustgesteld. Hij en zijn familie waren bij de weinige mensen in het Slot. 'Een van hen heeft mij ooit buiten westen geslagen, maar het zijn goede wezens.' In gedachten verzonken merkte Jill de grote, bleke vlek voor haar ogen pas op toen die heel dichtbij was. 'Glimveer!' riep ze geschrokken toen de uil op haar vensterbank landde. 'Ssst!' siste Glimveer zachtjes. 'Niemand mag ons horen. Ben jij een zware meid?' Nogal beledigd schudde Jill van nee. 'Mooi. Klim dan maar op mijn rug. Voorzichtig.' Natuurlijk vroeg Jill zich wel af of ze de uil wel kon vertrouwen, maar de blik en de toon van de vogel waren zo ernstig en dringend dat ze haar mond hield en deed wat haar gevraagd werd. Zodra ze gezeten was, klapwiekte de uil en begon te vliegen. Het weinige zonlicht dat nog aan de horizon straalde was net voldoende voor Jill om het landschap onder zich te zien. Een grote vlakte die werd afgewisseld met verschillende stukjes bos. Hier en daar zag ze een wachttoren. Rechts van haar klonk een luide kreet en een twee, pikzwarte uil kwam naast Glimveer vliegen. Tot haar verrassing zat Eustaas op zijn rug. 'Kom jij ook mee?' riep ze uit. 'Zeker weten', antwoordde Eustaas. 'Al zou ik wel willen weten waarom ik niet oas 's ochtend gewekt kon worden.' Hij klonk geïrriteerd, maar de uilen haastten zich niet om antwoord te geven. 'Tien jaar geleden', antwoordde Glimveer uiteindelijk, 'was de zoon van Caspian een jaar of zestien. Het was een rebelse prins, die de raad van zijn vader en moeder niet opvolgde. Het was een belhamel die leefde voor het plezier. Dat leidde tot een hevige ruzie tussen hem en zijn vader, en de volgende dag was hij verdwenen.' Ze pauzeerde even en ging toen verder: 'Iedereen ging ervan uit dat hij ergens zat te mokken en vanzelf wel zou terugkomen. Maar hij kwam niet terug. Meerdere zoekpogingen leverden niets op. Caspian is er kapot van, dat begrijp je wel.' Jill moest even huiveren. 'Heeft ook maar niemand een idee waar hij is?' vroeg ze. 'Het Uilenparlement heeft wel zo'n vermoeden', antwoordde de zwarte uil. 'We kunnen jullie naar de plaats brengen waar hij voor het laatst is gezien.' En zo ging de reis verder, door de donkere nacht. De vrijheid en weidsheid van de lucht maakten dat Jill zich al snel niet bang meer voelde. En de uilen van Glimveer waren zacht, zo ontzettend zacht. Al na een kwartier waren zij en Eustaas diep in slaap. De volgende ochtend voelden Jill en Eustaas hoe een natte neus hun gezicht druk besnuffelde. Zij voelde iets tegen haar neus kietelen, en toen ze moest niezen sprongen haar ogen open. Meteen slaakte ze een kreetje van schrik, waardoor het wezen ook verrast wegsprong. Naast haar werd Eustaas wakker, en hij besefte al snel wat er aan de hand was. 'Het is oké, Jill', stelde hij haar gerust. 'Het is maar een otter.' Het slanke, donkerbruine wezen keek hen nieuwsgierig aan. Haar kin had een paar witte vlekken en een van haar oren zag er rafelig uit. 'Goedemorgen', begon ze met een pieperige stem. 'De uilen hebben jullie hier gebracht. Daar ligt het ontbijt.' Ze wees naar een paar dode vissen die een eindje verderop lagen. Walgend trokken de kinderen hun neus op. 'O, ja, dat was ik vergeten', zuchtte de otter. 'Jullie mensen bakken jullie vis altijd. Rare gewoonte, maar goed. Jullie weten vast wel hoe jullie dat moeten doen.' En zonder nog wat te zeggen was ze weg. 'Nou, dat was fijn', snoof Eustaas. Met veel moeite slaagden hij en Jill erin een vuur aan te steken, de vissen te fileren en ze vervolgens op te warmen om te kunnen eten. Ondertussen plukten ze nog wat bramen, en een paar uur later hadden ze een volle maag. Om zich heen kijkend besefte Jill dat ze zich midden op een eilandje bevonden in een groot moerasgebieden. Reigers en andere waadvogels zongen hun dagelijkse lied, en het water stikte van de vissen. Ideaal gebied voor een otter. Toen de kinderen nog wat gerust hadden, gingen ze doorheen het struikgewas op zoek tot ze de otter vinden, die haar snorharen waste. Nog voor ze iets konden zeggen, kraste het dier: 'Ik ga niet mee.' Naar het noorden 'Hoezo, niet mee?' vroeg Jill. 'Waar heb je het over?' De otter keek hen onverstoorbaar aan. 'Wisten jullie dat dan niet? Die uilen geloven dat jullie voorbestemd zijn om naar het noorden te reizen om Caspians zoon te zoeken. Kijk niet zo verbaasd, iedereen kent dat verhaal. Maar ik zit hier prima in mijn stuk moeras en ik ga jullie niet begeleiden.' Om eerlijk te zijn begreep Jill nog steeds niet alles wat ze tot nu toe had meegemaakt, maar ze wist dat ze een opdracht te vervullen had. Dat had de leeuw haar gezegd. Of ze nu wilde of niet, ze moest naar het noorden. 'Als die koning echt zo verdrietig is om zijn zoon en we een begeleider nodig hebben', zei ze tegen Eustaas, 'moeten we die otter overtuigen om mee te komen.' Eustaas knikte instemmend en gebaarde dat ze moest wachten terwijl hij op het dier afstapte. 'Dit is teveel voor mijn arme poten', klaagde Lutra, zoals de otter heette. Nog steeds verbaasde Jill zich erover hoe het Eustaas gelukt was het waterdier zover te krijgen dat het met hen meekwam, maar sindsdien had Lutra niet veel anders gedaan dan klagen. In het moeras had ze zich gracieus en zelfzeker door het water bewogen, maar nu ze het moeras achter zich hadden gelaten en de heuvel bereikten, was het andere koek. Met z'n drieën liepen ze de heuvel op, helemaal tot boven. Eenmaal aan de top zag Jill dat het heuvelland zich nog kilometers voor hen uitstrekte. Het golvende, bruine gras werd afgewisseld met het paars van de heidestruiken en het blauw van een vennetje hier en daar. 'Moeten we daar doorheen?' vroeg Lutra. 'We zullen wel moeten', mompelde Eustaas. 'Trouwens, otters hebben toch een dikke vacht tegen de kou?' Waarop Lutra haar snorharen even afwaste. 'Dat is niet mijn probleem. Op het land ben ik al net zo langzaam als jullie in het water zouden zijn.' De wind striemde hard in de gezichten van de kinderen toen ze de heuvels doorkruisten. 'Na die heuvel aan de horizon wordt het terrein vlakker', vertelde Lutra, 'maar dat is nog een dag lopen en daar zitten de reuzen.' Reuzen dacht Jill bang. Dat klonk niet goed. Nee, dat klonk helemaal niet goed. Het Ellerstveen Na een goede nacht slaap en vervolgens een hele dag door een kaal en bar gebied te hebben gereisd, begon de zon wederom onder te gaan. Omdat ze niets anders hadden, zichten de reizigers beschutting in een kleine grot in een rotsformatie. Maar Jill voelde zich nog te aangedaan om te kunnen slapen. Eerder die dag waren ze langs een kloof getrokken, en daar had ze de reuzen gezien. Het waren er maar een stuk of vijf geweest, en allemaal lagen ze langs de kloofranden te dutten en op elkaar te schreeuwen. Lutra had hen ervan verzekerd dat hun soort, de Ellerts, geen enkele aandacht besteedde aan iets dat zo klein en onbeduidend was als zij. Desondanks had Jill het heel beangstigend gevonden, en Eustaas trouwens ook. Terwijl de kinderen uit hun zakken haalden wat ze hadden aan lakens en kussens (die had Eustaas uit Slot Paravel meegenomen) landde er een sneeuwvlok vlak voor hen op de grond. Ze smolt bijna meteen weer, maar werd gevolgd door een tweede. En al snel vielen de vlokken in een dichte vlaag uit de steeds donker wordende hemel. 'Wat een idee ook om aan het begin van de winter een reis te ondernemen', piepte Lutra, voor ze haar staart onder haar kin legde om te slapen. Het was al goed en wel donker toen Jill wakker werd van een diep, dreigend geluid. Naast haar werden Eustaas en Lutra ook wakker. Met angstige blikken keken ze om zich heen. Zij hadden het ook gehoord. En opeens klonk het opnieuw, nu dichterbij: een lage, diepe grom. 'Witte tijgers', siste Lutra. 'Komen hier altijd aan het begin van de winter om hier te jagen. Ze eten zelfs jonge reuzen.' Het gebrul hield aan, en algauw beseften ze alledrie dat ze weg moesten wezen. Haastig pakten Eustaas en Jill hun spullen in en drongen tussen de rotsen door naar buiten. Een hemel vol sterren verlichtte de vlakte, die nu bedekt was onder een laag sneeuw. Voorzichtig testte Eustaas het witte tapijt, en stelde opgelucht vast dat het niet al te diep was. Zo goed en zo kwaad als ze konden baanden Jill en Eustaas zich een weg doorheen het witte tapijt, maar Lutra liep en lichtvoetig overheen zonder ook maar één keer weg te zakken. 'We moeten meer naar het oosten', zei ze vastberaden. De kinderen probeerden snel vooruit te komen, maar daarbij moesten ze ervoor zorgen dat ze zo stil mogelijk waren. En dat was niet altijd makkelijk. Toen Jill een keer achterom keek, zag ze op een heuveltop twee slanke gestzlten, donker afgetekend tegen de sterrenhemel. Dankzij het licht kon ze nog net de zwart-witte strepen zien en ze moest zich inhouden om niet te gillen. Pas toen ze verschillende heuvels op en af waren gegaan en het gebrul niet meer hoorden, durfden ze weer adem te halen. De volgende dag rustten de reizigers maar heel even om vervolgens weer op pad te gaan. Het witte landschap leek zich wel eindeloos ver uit te strekken, maar iets na de middag kwamen ze bij een groot dennenbos waar de sneeuw minder dik was en het terrein beter begaanbaar. Lutra rilde toen ze tussen de dennen door liep. 'Hier is de Witte Heks doorheen getrokken, op haar pad naar Narnia', verklaarde ze somber. Jill, die nog nooit van de Witte Heks had gehoord, begon te rillen bij die woorden. Wie of wat de Witte Heks ook was, het was duidelijk dat het geen goed persoon geweest kon zijn. 'Dit houden we niet lang meer vol', waarschuwde Eustaas toen ze langs wat rotsblokken liepen. 'We hebben geen voorraad en onze kleren zijn niet gemaakt om lang in de sneeuw te wandelen.' Niemand bracht daar wat tegenin, maar iedereen dacht hetzelfde: ze hadden dringend hulp nodig. Alsof die gedachte haar had opgeroepen, verscheen er ineens een flauwe gloed tussen de bomen. Zachtjes kwam het op de drie reizigers af vliegen, terwijl het voortdurend van kleur veranderde. De ene keer rood, de andere keer groen en dan weer blauw. 'Willen jullie eten? Warme kleren? Een bed?' De stem klonk meelevend en vriendelijk, maar de spreker was nergens te bekennen. Het kon niet anders dan dat het lichtje sprak. 'Hou deze koers aan', ging de stem verder. 'Volg het pad van de bomen tot jullie Harfang vinden. De reuzen zullen jullie verwelkomen.' En weg was het lichtje. Lutra schudde haar kop, alsof ze uit een betovering ontwaakte. Jill en Eustaas daarentegen liepen over van opluchting. 'Laten we op weg gaan!' zei Jill, waarbij ze helemaal niet meer dacht aan de tweede aanwijzing die Aslan haar had gegeven. Het reuzenkasteel De hele verdere tocht droomden Jill en Eustaas van lekker eten, een warm bed en nieuwe kleren. De gedachte leek hen vleugels te geven, waardoor ze opeens veel sneller liepen. Lutra daarentegen gaf te kennen dat ze de zaak niet vertrouwde. Steeds bleef ze maar mopperen over een mogelijke valstrik, tot de kinderen haast hun geduld verloren. Het bos begon langzaamaan dunner te worden, en toen de zon onderging bereikten de vermoeide reizigers de rand. Niet heel ver van hen vandaan zagen ze het: de dreigende contouren van Harfang, donker afgetekend tegen een bijna zwarte hemel. Het zag er allemaal ongelooflijk dreigend uit, en eerlijk gezegd zouden Jill en Eustaas meteen rechtsomkeert hebben gemaakt, als ze niet zo'n koude en honger hadden. Maar toen begon het weer te sneeuwen. 'Dit heeft geen zin', verklaarde Lutra, die de kans zag om weg te komen. 'Laten we teruggaan.' Toen begonnen de kinderen opeens boos te worden. Ze moesten en zouden naar dat kasteel, sneeuwstorm of niet! Voor Lutra was het niet zo'n groot probleem om door de sneeuwstorm te komen. Haar vacht hield haar warm en een vlies beschermde haar ogen tegen de wind. Jill en Eustaas hadden die luxe niet. Ze moesten om de haverklap halt houden om zich te oriënteren, en steeds moesten ze schreeuwen om boven het geluid van de wind uit te komen. Lutra had hen makkelijk de verkeerde kant op kunnen sturen, maar dat deed ze niet. Iets vertelde haar dat dit moest gebeuren, of ze het nu leuk vond of niet. Al ploeterend kwamen de drie reizigers verder, tot ze uiteindelijk vlak voor het gigantische kasteel stonden, dat opgetrokken was uit enorme steenblokken. Een grote reus bewoog zich krakend toen hij de drie gestalten voor zijn voeten zag bewegen. Hij zag er vreselijk eng uit en was minstens tien meter hoog. 'Wij willen geen problemen', riep Eustaas zo luid als hij kon. 'Wij willen gewoon onderdak.' De reus keek bedenkelijk in het licht van zijn lantaarn, en even vreesden ze dat hij hen brullend zou wegsturen. Maar in plaats daarvan begon hij vriendelijk te lachen. 'Kom toch binnen, kom toch binnen!' Een oplettend oog 'Hier, kinderen', zei de reuzin met haar vriendelijkste stem. 'Speelgoed zoveel je wilt.' Met haar enorme handen zette ze verschillende stukken speelgoed klaar. Een groot schommelpaard, een poppenhuis, een grote knuffelbeer. Jill en Eustaas hadden er eigenlijk geen belangstelling voor, maar ze wilden niet onbeleefd doen en bedankten haar vriendelijk. Het was eigenaardig dat alles in deze kamer op hun maat gemaakt was. De bedden, de meubels en zelfs het tapijt. Dat alles maakte dat de kamer er nog groter uit leek te zien. 'Wat zijn ze hier toch aardig!' verzuchtte Jill toen de reuzin weer weg was. Eustaas mompelde instemmend. De reuzenkoning en zijn vrouw hadden hen persoonlijk verwelkomd in het grote kasteel. Hij had hebben eten en nieuwe kleren gegeven, en hij had een lekker warm bad voor hen klaar laten maken. 'Blijf zolang je wilt', had hij vriendelijk gezegd. 'We hebben al lang geen mensen meer te gast gehad.' Maar hoe vriendelijk de reuzen ook waren geweest, Lutra bleef achterdochtig. 'We moeten hier weg', verklaarde ze zodra de voetstappen van de reuzin zich verwijderden. 'Zo snel mogelijk.' Zenuwachtig draaide ze een paar rondjes. 'Waar heb je het over?' protesteerde Eustaas. 'Je hebt toch zelf gezien hoe aardig die reuzenkoning is? Hij heeft ons alles gegeven. Ik denk dat ik hier nog een tijdje blijf.' Jill betuigde haar instemming, en Lutra liep over van frustratie. 'We hebben een missie te doen!' blies ze. 'In naam van de Grote Leeuw, zien jullie het dan niet? Waarom denken jullie dat hier zolang geen mensen meer zijn geweest? Waarom denken jullie dat hier zoveel op jullie maat gemaakt is? Waarom hebben jullie alles gekregen wat een gast zich maar kan wensen? Dat is heus geen toeval of gastvrijheid!' Ze ontblootte haar tanden tot een grauw, en even deinsden de kinderen terug. 'Ik zal het jullie bewijzen', siste Lutra uiteindelijk, waarop ze met haar korte pootjes naar de deur trippelde. Die was net zo hoog als een reus, en algauw had Lutra een muizengat gevonden (de muizen in het kasteel waren ook erg groot) en daar wurmde ze zich doorheen. Voor Jill en Eustaas zat er niets anders op dan te wachten. Even later hoorden ze het gekrabbel van pootjes en daar kwam de otter weer tevoorschijn. Haar mooie donkerbruine vacht zat onder de schrammen en haar ogen glansden boos toen ze met een gigantische rol papier in haar bek de kamer binnenkwam. 'Nooit gedacht dat ik muizen om hulp zou moeten vragen!' snoof ze, waarna ze het papier op de grond legde. 'Kijk hier maar eens naar.' Bezorgd maar nieuwsgierig tegelijk rolden Jill en Eustaas het papier uit over de vloer. Het was klaarblijkelijk een pagina uit een kookboek, geschreven met koeien van letters. Ergens in het midden stond er het volgende: "Mens: een ware delicatesse in allerhande recepten gemaakt voor reuzen. Smaken erg zoet en zijn lekker in pasteien en taart." Met grote ogen van schrik keken Jill en Eustaas naar het opschrift. Nu pas herinnerde Jill zich de waarschuwing die de Grote Leeuw haar gegeven had: ze had iets wat goed leek moeten afwijzen, en dat had ze niet gedaan. 'We moeten hier weg!' zei ze dringend, om zich heen kijkend naar een uitweg. 'Daar heb ik ook hulp voor gevonden', bromde Lutra, en ze wees naar de deur. Drie grote muizen waren de kamer binnen gekomen en keken de reizigers met grote ogen aan. Ze waren net zo lang als de otter en schenen gefascineerd. 'Vooruit!' beval Lutra hen. 'Wijs ons de uitweg!' Waarop de muizen meteen aan de slag gingen. Met hun knaagtanden maakten ze het gat in de deur groter totdat Jill en Eustaas erdoorheen konden. Ontsnapt aan de reuzen De muizen kenden alle geheime verstopplekjes van het kasteel. Zonder veel moeite leidden ze de drie reizigers langs de muren naar de bijkeuken. Een reuzin zat in haar stoel te snurken. Wat de kinderen meteen opviel, was dat de deur van de bijkeuken op een kiertje stond. 'De muizen zeggen dat dat is om de kat buiten te laten', legde Lutra uit. 'Laten we maar heel voorzichtig zijn.' Met grote ogen keken de luizen toe hoe de drie reizigers langs de keukenkast liepen en het laatste open stukje naar de deur sprintten. Eenmaal in de openlucht voelde Jill zich opeens veel kalmer. Voor haar ontrolde zich een sneeuwwit landschap, dat ruw onderbroken werd door een grote formatie van zwart, glanzend steen. 'Wat zou dat zijn?' vroeg Eustaas zich af. Niemand wist het antwoord. Opeens klonk er een luide stem links van hen. 'Onze menspasteitjes!' klonk het woedend. 'Ze ontsnappen!' Een van de wachters was de hoek om gelopen en had Jill, Eustaas en Lutra gezien. Zijn stel wekte de reuzin in de keuken. 'Snel!' beval Lutra. 'Naar die rotsen!' Zo snel ze maar konden liepen ze naar de hoge stenen toe. Achter hen klonk het gebonk en gestamp van twee reuzen die hen op de hielen zaten. 'Ze zijn te traag!' riep Jill opgelucht, maar ze wist dat ze moest blijven rennen. Toen ze eenmaal bij de stenen waren en een gat zagen, doken ze er meteen in. Achter hen klonk het woedende geschreeuw van de reuzen, en de reizigers wurmden zich blindelings een weg naar binnen, dieper het gesteente in. Pas zodra het geroep achter hen dof klonk, durfden ze weer adem te halen. 'Bedankt, Lutra', hijgde Eustaas. 'Het spijt ons dat we zo stom waren. We hadden beter moeten weten.' De otter knikte, maar zei niets. 'Waar zijn we eigenlijk?' vroeg Jill. 'Ik zie hier geen steek!' Toen knipperde een kleine lantaarn aan, die Eustaas in zijn handen hield. 'Gelukkig dat het geen speelgoedlantaarn was', bromde hij. 'Reuzen zijn niet al te slim.' En zo zetten ze hun tocht verder, steeds dieper het donker in. Dankzij de lantaarn van Eustaas konden ze nog wat voor zich uit kijken in het duister. Gaandeweg merkten ze dat ze steeds dieper de vochtige, schimmelige tunnel in gingen. Opeen gegeven moment kronkelde er een grote slang over de grotvloer. Ze was helemaal zwart, met ogen zo rood als robijnen. Jill gilde het uit, maar de slang verdween al net zo snel als ze gekomen was. 'Ik denk dat het hier breder wordt', zei Eustaas een tijdje later. En inderdaad, de gang werd breder. 'Dit zint me niks', mompelde Lutra. Nauwelijks had ze dit gezegd of er klonk een nieuwe, modderige stem. 'En wie zijn jullie dan wel?' De Zee zonder Zon Verschrikt draaiden de reizigers zich om. Eustaas zwaaide met zijn lantaarn recht in het gezicht van een middelgroot, grijs wezen. Het zag ee plomp uit, met oren die veel te groot waren voor zijn lijf en twee kromme tanden die uit zijn mondhoeken staken. 'Wie zijn jullie?' vroeg hij nogmaals, dreigender dit keer. 'We zijn maar reizigers', begon Eustaas defensief. 'We zoeken naar iets, maar naar wat kan ik niet zeggen.' Het wezen keek bedenkelijk, en knikte toen. 'Jullie zijn hier vreemdelingen. Jullie zullen met mij mee moeten komen.' Ze hadden het met z'n drieën makkelijk aangekund, maar ze kenden dit terrein niet en bovendien, wie zei dat er niet nog meer van zulke grijze wezens waren? Na een teken van het aardmannetje (want dat was het wezen) volgden de reizigers hem een andere tunnel in, die ze nog niet hadden gezien en veel nauwer was. Voor Lutra was dat niet zo'n probleem, maar voor Jill en Eustaas was het toch behoorlijk krap. Na een paar minuten echter, werd de tunnel opeens wijder en bevond het gezelschap zich in een grote grot. De grot was magnifiek. Het gewelf zat ongelooflijk hoog, en op de bodem groeiden er gras en een heleboel kale bomen die een vreemde gloed verspreidden. Tussen de bomen door kropen gevleugelde katten, wezens die half rat, half aap konden zijn, en aardmannetjes. Heel veel aardmannetjes. Toen ze hun kameraad zagen met de drie reizigers in zijn kielzog, gingen ze opeens in een lange stoet achter hen aanlopen, alsof ze een onzichtbaar bevel gehoorzaamden. Jill voelde zich erg ongemakkelijk toen de vreemde wezens haar de grot uitleidden naar een tweede grot. Deze zag er hetzelfde uit als de eerst, alleen werd die verlicht door paddestoelen. Toen ze ook die ruimte uit waren, hoorden ze opeens het gekabbel van water en konden ze een bleek schijnsel van grijze lantaarns zien. Voor hen lag een groot, grijswit strand, dat grensde aan een onderaardse zee die zich ongelooflijk ver leek uit te strekken. Een eindje in het water lag een schip aangemeerd. 'Welkom op de Bleke Stranden, de toegang tot de Zee zonder Zon', zei het eerste aardmannetje. Daarop begonnen de anderen het schip klaar te maken voor vertrek. De moed zonk de reizigers in de schoenen. Nu konden ze echt niet meer terug. De Zee zonder Zon was zonder twijfel de somberste watermassa die Jill in haar leven had gezien. Het gewelf ging schuil onder een dikke misslaat. Het water zelf zag er donker en koud uit, en ze kon zich niet voorstellen wat daar zou leven. Desondanks had ze op school weleens horen vertellen over grotvissen, en aangezien de aardmannetjes een paar vissen in de voorraadkamer van het schip hadden, ging ze ervan uit dat die hier ook moesten leven. Maar een keer meende ze een lange, donkere massa waar te nemen, vlak onder het wateroppervlak. Even zag ze schubben glinsteren in het vale licht, voor alles weer verdween. Onderland De reis over de Zee zonder Zon leek zich eindeloos voort te slepen, maar uiteindelijk ontwaarden de reizigers een heuvel die verlicht werd door massa's grijze lampen. Gebouwen stonden statig en groot op de heuvel, waardoor het geheel er dreigend uitzag. Overal op de kade en in de voorste straatjes liepen er aardmannetjes van verschillende vormen en maten. Sommigen waren slechts een halve meter hoog, andere meer dan twee meter. Allemaal hadden ze echter dezelfde, zwijgende gezichtsuitdrukking. Toen ze het schip zagen en de passagiers die afstapten, vormden ze een ellenlange stoet. Overal waar Jill, Eustaas en Lutra heen werden geleid, volgden nog meer aardmannetjes. Uiteindelijk liepen ze samengepakt in een grote, kronkelende, grijze massa. 'Waar brengen jullie ons heen?' vroeg Jill. Het aardmannetje dat eerst tegen hen had gesproken knorde: 'Naar het paleis van Zijne Majesteit. Wees stil en loop verder.' De stoet bewoog zich naar het hoogste punt van de heuvel, waar een groot, statig gebouw stond. De buitenkant was rijkelijk versierd met statuten en beelden van allerlei wezens, maar toch vooral insecten. De overgrote meerderheid van de menigte aardmannetjes hield halt voor het paleis. Slechts een paar van de grijze wezens begeleidden de reizigers langs de wachters naar binnen. In het paleis zag het er heel anders uit dan buiten. De vloer en de muren waren rijkelijk versierd, er hingen gouden kroonluchters en de lampen waren er geel, niet grijs. Meer zoals in een echt paleis, eigenlijk. De chef van de aardmannetjes bracht hen naar een grote, zwarthouten deur en klopte aan. Een ruwe stem weerklonk aan de andere kant, en het volgende moment gleed de deur langzaam open. De ruimte die het gezelschap nu betrad was erg groot. In het midden stond er een klaterende fontein met het beeld van een griffioen. De derde aanwijzing! Al een geluk dat Jill hem nog wist. Tegenover hen, vlak tegen de muur, stond een grote stenen troon. Aan weerszijden ervan zaten twee grote, gevaarlijk uitziende honden en op de troon zelf zat een man met een bloedrode mantel en bloedrood haar. Zijn gezicht stond grimmig, maar voelde niet gevaarlijk. 'Zo, wat hebben we hier?' vroeg hij ijzig. 'Uwe Majesteit', begon het hoofd van de aardmannetjes. 'We vinden deze indringers bij de Bleke Stranden. Aangezien u heeft bevolen alle indringers rechtstreeks tot bij u te brengen, hier zijn we dan.' De Rode Magiër knikte even. 'De tweede keer in tien jaar tijd dat er indringers zijn. Nietwaar, jonge prins?' Terwijl hij dat zei richtte hij zijn blik naar rechts, en toen pas zagen Jill en Eustaas de persoon die ze nog niet eerder hadden gezien. Met een ingevallen, beschaamd en mismoedig gezicht stond een jongeman half in de schaduwen. Hij durfde het gezelschap niet eens aan te kijken. 'Maar dat is prins Rillian!' riep Lutra uit. 'Jij hebt hem gestolen, nazaat van Jadis!' De Rode Magiër lachte schamper. 'Gestolen? Ik? Nee. Hij is hier uit vrije wil. Toch, jonge prins?' Beschaamd liet Rillian zijn blik naar zijn voeten zakken. 'Ik heb mijn vader niet gehoorzaamd, ik heb zijn raad genegeerd. Het is mijn boetedoening om hier te blijven.' Het schaakspel Jill zag de wanhoop en de spijt in de ogen van de jongeman, en ze kreeg oprecht medelijden met hem. Hij meende het duidelijk oprecht. Maar Lutra hield haar poot stijf. 'Wat heb je hem gegeven dat hij dit zou zeggen, nazaat van Jadis?' vroeg ze opnieuw. Het gezicht van de Rode Magiër kreeg iets grilligs. Toen omvatte hij met zijn hand de hele ruimte. 'Zie je dit hier?' vroeg hij ijzig. 'Dit hele paleis, deze hele stad, werd door Jadis gesticht. Een ras van mensen met uitzonderlijke grootte en een buitengewone schoonheid leefde hier, eeuwenlang. De leden van de koninklijke familie, de nazaten van Jadis, hadden als enigen toegang tot de Diepe Magie.' Jill en Eustaas kenden dat woord niet, maar Lutra duidelijke wel, want ze drukte zich opeens plat tegen de grond. 'Inderdaad', ging de Rode Magiër verder, 'het water dat jullie uit die fontein zien klateren, is de bron van de Diepe Magie. Toen ik ervan dronk, ontdekte ik, net als vele koningen en koninginnen voor mij, mijn eigen krachten.' Het was stil in de ruimte toen de Magiër nogmaals pauze nam. 'Maar mijn volk destijds was duivels. Het waren uitbuiters, wezens die bekist waren op macht en rijkdom. En wat brengt macht en rijkdom beter tot uiting dan een goed stel slaven? Je hoort het goed, de aardmannetjes waren de slaven van mijn volk. Ze moesten zwoegen en zuchten en loodzware arbeid verrichten. Maar ze hadden een geheim wapen. Het land Bisme. Veel rijkdommen van deze stad zijn daaruit afkomstig, maar niemand van mijn volk kon tot op die diepte gaan. En daar organiseerden de aardmannen een opstand. Bloederige opstand. Ze liepen de stad onder de voet en doodden hun onderdrukkers met bruut geweld!' Daar was iedereen even stil van. 'Hoe komt het dan dat jij nog leeft?' vroeg Lutra een stuk zachter. 'Omdat ik anders was', zei de Rode Magiër. 'Misschien voelden deze wezens het aan mij, misschien spaarden ze me omdat ik een kind was. Hoe dan ook, ik werd hun koning en nu ben ik de laatste van een fantastisch ras, dat zijn eugen teloorgang heeft veroorzaakt.' 'Waarop houdt u prins Rillian dan gevangen?' vroeg Jill. 'Hij heeft u nooit iets gedaan, en zijn vader heeft ontzettend veel verdriet om hem.' Bij die woorden keek Rillian verrast op, maar op dat moment snauwde de Magiër: 'Hij heeft hier zelf voor gekozen! Het is te laat om terug te krabbelen.' Eustaas schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, het is nooit te laat. Als u wilt bewijzen dat u redelijker kunt zijn dan uw voorouders, geeft u tenminste de kans om weg te komen.' Even leek de koning van Onderland wel op ontploffen te staan, maar toen gaf hij een teken. Meteen gingen de aardmannetjes de ruimte uit om even later terug te komen met een hele resem aan schaakstukken van wel een halve meter hoog. Er hoefde niets gezegd te worden, dit spel zou alles bepalen. Toen alle stukken op hun plaats stonden, begon het spel. Het was zenuwslopend voor de reizigers, maar de Rode Magiër bleef er kalm onder. Een hele tijd ging het spel zo door, zonder ophouden. Eustaas had wel verstand van schaken, en hij toonde zich een te duchten tegenstander. Maar toen hij naar het rechtse paard wilde grijpen, siste Jill hem toe: 'Nee! Neem het linkse!' Haar blik duldde geen tegenspraak, en verbaasd deed Eustaas wat hem was opgedragen. En meteen zag hij waarom het een goede keuze was geweest: de koningin van de andere partij was nu ingesloten en voor de pion was het pad naar de koningin nu vrij. 'Schaakmat', zei Eustaas triomfantelijk toen hij de koningin van haar plaats haalde. Even balde de Rode Magiër zijn vuisten, maar hij bleef rustig. 'Neem de prins mee en ga hier weg', zei hij uiteindelijk. De slang 'Ik snap niet wat jullie bovenlanders zo fijn vinden aan al die wind en regen', zei het aardmannetje dat de drie reizigers plus Rillian de stad uit moest leiden. 'In Bisme zie je de vloeibare diamanten doorheen de rotsen stromen. Het goud is er nog levend. En in de rivieren zwemmen er fantastische wezens. Salamanders en draken!' Geboeid luisterde Jill naar alles wat er verteld werd. 'Hoe komen jullie in Bisme?' vroeg prins Rillian. 'Ik heb er al zo veel over gehoord, maar nog niets over een mogelijke ingang.' Het aardmannetje wees naar een punt achter hen. 'Aan de andere kant van de stad bevindt zich een kloof die naar dat heerlijke land gaat. Mijn hele volk heeft het recht ernaartoe te gaan als hen dat uitkomt.' Het viel Jill op dat Rillian er al minder bedroefd uitzag dan eerder, maar hij keek nog steeds beschaamd. 'De Rode Magiër heeft je gedwongen daar te blijven, is het niet?' Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee', verzekerde hij haar. 'Hij heeft het me niet opgedrongen, ik heb ervoor gekozen. Na de laatste ruzie met mijn vader zat ik zo vol berouw, dat ik vond dat het beter was als ik gewoon... zou verdwijnen.' Lutra keek hem even strak aan. 'De prins spreekt de waarheid', mompelde ze. 'Voor een dier kun je niets verborgen houden.' Het aardmannetje leidde hen de stad uit, naar de plek waar een grote tunnelmond op hen wachtte. Het was er aardedonker en zelfs Lutra kon er niet goed in kijken. 'Mondklauw brengt jullie terug', verklaarde het aardmannetje, waarna het verdween in het duister. 'Nou, daar hebben we ook niet veel hulp van', mopperde Eustaas, en net op het moment dat hij zijn lantaarn aanstak, zagen ze iets bewegen in de tunnel. Een grote, gladde gedaante kwam uit de tunnelmond tevoorschijn. Een slanke kop, twee ogen zo rood als robijnen, een lange, gespleten tong die uit een bek glipte. 'We zijn verraden!' hijgde prins Rillian. Niemand kon zich verroeren toen de slang haar kop boven hen verhief. Het was een enorm beest, minstens vijftien meter. En ze kon hen allemaal verslinden. Toen begon ze te spreken. 'Mondklauw is hier.' Niemand reageerde. 'Vrees niet', ging de slang verder. 'Ik ben ouder dan ieder mens op deze wereld. Ik heb de bewging in het Telmarijnse rijk gezien. Ik heb de opstand die hier plaatsvond gezien. Wees niet bang. Ik breng jullie thuis.' Ze klonk niet sluw of vleiend, ze sprak gewoon op een neutrale toon. Desondanks bleven de reizigers afstand houden. 'De Rode Magiër wilde ons in een val lokken', sombere Eustaas. 'We moeten hier weg.' Zijn stem klonk zo zacht dat alleen zijn medereizigers het konden horen. 'Dat denk ik niet', bracht Rillian daar tegenin. 'De Magiër mag dan van een wreed ras afstammen, maar hij is een man van zijn woord.' Hij liep op de slang toe en boog even. 'Zweert u dat u ons terug naar de bovenwereld zult brengen?' De slang knikte. 'Goed dan', vond Rillian. 'Dit is misschien onze enige kans om Onderland te verlaten.' Vastgeklampt aan de dikke, gitzwarte schubben van het reptiel, voelden onze helden hoe ze almaar hoger gingen in de aardkorst. Ze konden natuurlijk niets zien, maar ze voelden dat ze verdergingen. 'U was het toch die ik zag in de Zee zonder Zon?' vroeg Jill aan de slang. Die siste bevestigend. 'Ja, dat was ik. Ik zwem in de zee zonder zon om Onderlannd tegen gevaar te beschermen. Ik ken alle tunnels die van Onderland naar Bisme leiden en van Onderland naar de bovenwereld gaan. Als mijn tijd komt, zal één van mijn kinderen mijn werk overnemen.' Na dit gezegd te hebben ging ze nog wat vlugger de tunnel door. Jill kon nauwelijks geloven dat een slang zo snel kon gaan. 'Ik begrijp iets niet', zei Eustaas. 'Slangen houden toch van de zon? Waarom blijft u dan voor eeuwig onder de grond?' Mondklauw gleed door een smal gedeelte van de tunnel vooraleer te antwoorden. 'Mijn soort, de wurgnissen, verkiest de duisternis. Maar ik bekijk de zon zo nu en dan wel eens. Vergeet niet dat slangen tegen de Witte Heks gevochten hebben. En nu voel ik dat het licht dichterbij komt.' En inderdaad, daar heel in de verte, nog niet meer dan een stipje, werd de reizigers een klein schijnsel gewaar. Terugkeer Na de bovenwereld teruggevonden te hebben, was het nog een lange reis om helemaal van de tunnel naar Slot Paravel te geraken. Niet in de laatste plaats omdat Narnia inmiddels ook onder een dikke laag sneeuw lag. Gelukkig boden een paar vriendelijke beren en centaurs graag hun rug aan. Gedurende de hele terugtocht naar Slot Paravel weerklonk in heel Narnia de opwindende boodschap. 'Prins Rillian is terug!' Nu stonden Jill, Eustaas en Lutra tussen een heleboel Narniërs toe te kijken hoe het prachtige schip de Dageraad zich opmaakte om aan te meren. Ratten lieten zich van de reling zakken om de touwen vast te maken en de loopplank klaar te leggen. In het midden van de grote kring Narniërs stond prins Rillian. Met betraande ogen keek hij toe hoe zijn vader en moeder van de loopplank afliepen en naar hem toe kwamen. Nederig liet Rillian zich voor de voeten van de koning en koningin zakken. 'Het spijt me, vader, moeder. Het spijt me vreselijk.' Maar Caspian leek niet boos. Hij boog zich vol geluk over zijn zoon heen en gaf hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd. Ook de koningin straalde niets anders uit dan vreugde. En die vreugde ging over op iedereen die toekeek. Plotseling voelden Jill en eustaas dat een warme adem hun haar beroerde, en toen ze zich omdraaiden, keken ze recht in de ogen van Aslan. 'Alleen jullie kunnen me zien', was het eerste wat de leeuw zei. Hij gromde even van genegenheid en vervolgde toen: 'Jullie hebben je taak goed volbracht. Jullie hebben je aan de aanwijzingen gehouden, of toch de meeste.' Verbijsterd keek Eustaas naar Jill, maar zij kon op dat moment niets uitleggen. 'W-we moeten zeker terug?' vroeg ze beverig. Aslan knikte. 'Maar daar zitten Zij!' stootte Eustaas uit. 'Als ze ons zien, maken ze ons af!' Waarop Aslan nog meer begon te ronken. 'Maak jullie maar geen zorgen. Daar zorg ik wel voor.' En hij sperde zijn muil wagenwijd open en begon te brullen. Maar geen enkele Narniër hoorde het. Of merkte dat Jill en Eustaas plotseling verdwenen waren. Het volgende moment keken Jill en eustaas hijgend naar de pestkoppen, die schreeuwend hun kant opliepen. Ze waren net bij het laatste stukje open terrein naar het muurtje en ze hadden de twee aan de andere kant zien staan. Maar net voor ze het muurtje bereikten, begon die opeens te kraken en ontplofte in wel honderd stukken. Schreeuwend van angst maakten de pestkoppen dat ze wegkwamen. Ze spoedden zich naar het hoofd van de school (dat was, tussen twee haakjes, een vrouw) en vertelden haar over vandalen die muren opbliezen en wat niet meer. Maar toen het hoofd poolshoogte ging nemen, was de muur alweer hersteld en hadden Jill en Eustaas zich uit de voeten gemaakt en hun gewone kleren aangetrokken. De plotselinge angst van de pestkoppen leidde ertoe dat vele leerlingen zich durfden uit te spreken en de voortdurende pesterijen durfden aan te kaarten. Minstens tien leerlingen werden van school gestuurd. En niemand wees met een vinger naar Jill en Eustaas. Het schooljaar was al met al toch niet zo slecht begonnen. thumb|233px Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers Categorie:Vederklauws Kronieken van Narnia Categorie:Voltooid